Las mascotas de los Cullen
by hermanas-cullen
Summary: Un nuevo día en el Instituto que no comienza del todo bien: Todos los estudiantes tendrán la obligación de cuidar unas mascotas durante una semana! ¿como se las arreglarán los Cullen para terminar este trabajo? HUMORFIC E&B,J&A,E
1. Sorpresa inesperada

Hola! Este es nuestro primer fic, así que tengan compasión por favor... Somos hermanas de 14 y 12 y ambas fanas hasta la muerte de Crepúsculo. Espero que les guste este fic, cualquier cosa manden reviews! nos leemos..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV.**

-¡NO!- grito Alice en el medio de la clase. Nos habían reunido a 4° y 5° en el gimnasio para un taller nuevo del instituto llamado Cuidado del Medio, y el profesor estaba a punto de darnos una importante noticia que, antes del grito de Alice, yo ya presentía que no seria nada bueno.

-¿Algún problema, señorita Cullen?- dijo el profesor.

-No, nada profesor, es que me acabo de acordar algo importante- inventó Alice mientras miraba de reojo a Edward que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Tan malo es?- pregunte.

-Espera y verás, es terrorífico- dijo Edward mientras hacía una mueca nada tranquilizadora. Ahí empecé a asustarme.

-Bueno alumnos-comenzó el director haciendo caso omiso a la explicación de Alice- nos hemos reunido aquí para darles una importante noticia que, si es efectuada correctamente, corresponderá al 70% de su calificación.. - pero no pudo seguir ya que los quejidos y gritos de los alumnos tapaban su voz. –Bueno, bueno, ¡ya basta! – dijo y cuando todos hicimos silencio, prosiguió: -En fin, la tarea trata de cuidar por el transcurso de una semana a un animal que será elegido al azar. Ahora serán llamados por lista y sacarán un papel de esta bolsa que dirá quién será su compañero durante la próxima semana- dijo e hizo una pausa para que termináramos de asimilar lo que había dicho. La mayoría de nosotros estábamos en estado de shock: ¿a quién se le ocurre darle a un adolescente lleno de hormonas la responsabilidad de cuidar un animal por una semana?. Es verdad que siempre había querido un perro, y esa era la bromita que le hacía a Edward para que se enojara, ya que él sabía que yo hacía alusión a mi mejor amigo licántropo, que odiaba a mi novio vampiro y viceversa. Miré a cada uno de mis compañeros: estaban en shock como yo intentando no pensar en todas las cosas que tendrían que perderse por cuidar a unos malditos animales. Miré a Alice, que en un segundo pasó de furia a alegría, seguro imaginándose la cantidad de plata que podría gastar comprándole cosas a su mascota, miré a Rosalie que estaba con cara de indignación, pensando que seguro se perdería de tiempo para hacer cosas que ni quiero pensar con Emmett, Jasper estaba tranquilo e indiferente, y cuando vio que lo miraba me sonrió y me guiño un ojo; Emmett era la mismísima imagen de la felicidad y miraba a Rosalie con alegría mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada... debería preguntarle a Edward el por que de esa reacción, creo que había alguna broma o pelea que me perdía.

Una hermosa voz de terciopelo me interrumpió en mis pensamientos:

-¿Qué piensas?- dijo Edward.

- Todavía intento asimilarlo.. ¿Y vos?

- No creo que valla a ser un problema muy grande, por lo menos no para mí, aunque me preocupa Jasper pero parece estar bastante tranquilo..

-Si, pero creo que Alice lo ayudará.- Me pregunto que animal me tocará.. Después se lo preguntaré a Alice... - dije.

-No creo que ella lo sepa amor, sus visiones cambian depende de en que lugar vallan a estar

los papeles cuando los saques..

- Oh- dije decepcionada- Tenía las esperanzas de no tener que esperar tanto. Me toca la curiosidad, ¿Qué animal te gustaría?- le pregunte. Necesitó un tiempo para pensarlo y luego respondió:

-Mmm, preferiría algún animal que no me moleste ni me resulte muy apetitoso ya que quiero llegar al final de la semana sin matarlo- dijo con una sonrisa- Algún herbívoro, como un pez o una tortuga o quizá también un pájaro... -

-Pero si no me matas a mí o a algún otro humano que se te acerca, ¿por qué tendrías que alimentarte de tu futura mascota?- exclamé, él me sonrió y se acercó más a mí. Entonces reparé en sus ojos: estaban negros como el carbón: - ¿Por qué están tus ojos así? ¿Hace cuánto que no cazas?- dije cada vez más enojada.

- Discúlpame amor, es que no puedo dejarte- dijo con esa sonrisa que amo. Eso fue suficiente para que me lanzara en sus brazos y comenzara a besarlo. Él, para mi sorpresa, no se detuvo ni se separó. Todo iba perfecto en nuestra burbuja personal, escuchaba la risa de Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie y los murmullos de desaprobación de Jessica y Lauren, pero nada de eso me importaba, hasta que escuché una tos fingida proveniente de atrás mío y la voz de director diciendo: -Señor Cullen, Señorita Swan, ¿podrían hacer el favor de separarse y prestar atención a la clase, por favor?-.

Ambos nos detuvimos y yo toda roja miré para el piso mientras Edward pedía perdón.

Toda la clase se reía y Emmett gritaba que nos busquemos una habitación, a lo que respondí con mi mejor mirada de odio.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que no cazas?- pregunte cuando el profesor volvió a hablar y el color rojo casi había desaparecido de mi cara.

- Perdón, pero me es muy difícil separarme de ti amor... –dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero prometo ir a cazar en cuanto pueda, no quiero matar a nadie, y menos a los animales que pueden lograr que apruebe o no la materia-.

-Okay- dije mientras lo besaba rápidamente y esperaba que me llamen para ver que mascota tendría que cuidar durante toda la semana.

-Señorita Cullen Alice- dijo el director. Dirigí mi vista a la hermana de Edward que ya se estaba parando para elegir el papel con la especie de su mascota.

-Muy bien señorita Cullen- dijo el director luego de que Alice halla sacado un pedazo de hoja de la gran bolsa. Vi como la sonrisa de ella se convertía en una mueca de disgusto incluso antes de que el director lea en voz alta el papel- A usted le a tocado cuidar un hermoso Jerbo durante la próxima semana.- Alice intento una sonrisa pero lo único que le salió fue una mueca a la que el director se dirigió- ¿Le ocurre algo señorita?

-No, todo esta bien- respondió ella y fue a ocupar su lugar al lado de Jasper.

- Muy bien sigamos, Cullen Edward- llamó el director.

- Suerte- Le dije antes de que desapareciera, él me guiñó el ojo como repuesta.

Edward metió la mano en la bolsa y saco de ella un pedazo de hoja. Vi como la mueca de

Alice se convertía en una sonrisa tras averiguar que le había tocado a mi novio. También vi la cara de sorpresa y desilusión de Edward tras leerle la mente a su hermana.

-Felicitaciones Señor Cullen, usted será el encargado de cuidar... -Dijo el director muy lentamente con lo que provocó que me pusiera muy nerviosa. El se percató de esto y se dirigió a mi un poco enojado por la interrupción- ¿Le ocurre algo señorita Swan?

-No, nada-le respondí e inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en mí lo que hizo que me sonrojara bastante.

-Muy bien, como le decía- dijo mirando otra vez a Edward- usted tendrá que cuidar una gata de tres meses.- Edward asintió bastante descontento y se volvió para sentarse a mi lado.

-Los demás Cullen vengan todos juntos así no necesito llamarlos.- Prosiguió el director. Vi como Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper se acercaban y sacaban cada uno un papel de la bolsa.- Emmet, usted cuidará una tortuga, Rosalie, usted cuidará un Loro y Jasper usted un pez.- Les dijo y todos los hermanos asintieron. Rosalie estaba furiosa, Emmett, como siempre, feliz y Jasper aliviado por el animal que le había tocado. Miré a Edward quien no paraba de reírse, seguramente por los pensamientos de sus hermanos.

-Newton Mike- llamo el director un tiempo después. Mike se dirigió hacia él y sacó un papel de dentro de la bolsa- Muy bien, usted cuidara de una perra.

-Buenísimo, siempre quise un perro- dijo Mike con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

El director siguió llamando a distintos alumnos.

-Me muero de nervios por saber que me tocará- Le dije a Edward.

-Seguro que no tienes tanta mala suerte como yo- Respondió él. Decidí no seguir con la conversación, ya que por el tono de su voz, no me pareció buena idea.

- Stanley Jessica- dijo el director. Muy bien, luego iba yo, mejor me relajaba antes de que me llamen- A usted le tocará cuidar a un gato de tres meses y si no me equivoco es el hermano de la gata de Cullen.- dijo. Cuando Jessica miró a Edward sugestivamente, lo abracé y la miré con odio.

- Eres tan hermosa cuando te pones celosa- dijo Edward y luego me besó rápidamente, yo solo sonreí.

- Swan Isabella-. dijo el director, y me preparé mentalmente para lo que venía, que de seguro no sería nada bueno…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Espero que les guste, cualquier cosa, denle al Go! Ya sea para felicitar o para criticar, pero no sean duros, es nuestro primer fic! Baaay._

_P.D: Actualizaremos por estos días ___

.


	2. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente

_Acá va el nuevo cap, esperamos que les guste :) Lo ibamos a subir ayer a la noche pero no teníamos Internet :( _

_Cualquier cosa reviews porfas! _

_Saludos…_

"_Los personajes humanos y vampiros hermosos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo nuestro es solo la loca idea. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia XD"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Bella POV: **

_- Swan Isabella-. dijo el director, y me preparé mentalmente para lo que venía, que de seguro no sería nada bueno_…

Me levanté mirando de reojo a Edward, que me devolvió la mirada dándome ánimos.

Con dificultad llegué hasta el escritorio, metí mi temblorosa mano en la bolsa y saqué un papelito. Inmediatamente escuche la risita de Alice y el bufido molesto de Edward; eso hizo que me pusiera aún más nerviosa. El director tomó el papel y con extrema lentitud lo abrió, se aclaró la garganta y lo leyó:

-Felicidades señorita Swan –dijo mirándome con una sonrisa- a usted le ha tocado un perro, que casualmente es la pareja de la perra de Newton.-

Miré de reojo a Mike que me guiñaba el ojo al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños y miraba satisfecho a Edward. Le respondí con una mueca y me fui a sentar al lado de mi novio, que estaba fulminando con la mirada al rubio al tiempo que me abrazaba y murmuraba:

-Voy a matar a Newton si no controla sus pensamientos.

-Ah, ¿si?-dije con una sonrisa traviesa en mi rostro.- ¿Qué está pensando?-.

- Está viendo las diferentes maneras de llevarte a la cama cuando se junten "inocentemente" en su casa para que los malditos perros estén juntos- dijo entre dientes muy enojado- ¡Hasta parece que estos perros dan más problemas que Jacob!- dijo y de repente se le iluminó la cara y una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro. Yo no tuve que esforzarme mucho para comprenderlo:

-¡No!- dije rotundamente – ¡No voy a ponerle al perro el nombre de mi mejor amigo!-.

A lo lejos escuchaba las risas de los demás Cullen, pero no me importaba.

-¡Pero queda bien!- se defendió Edward mientras intentaba contener las carcajadas.

- Jacob es mi amigo por más que ustedes se odien- dije.

-Bueno amor, pero queda muy bien, ambos son perros pulgosos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo fulminé con la mirada al tiempo que el director nos llamaba a todos y empezaba a dar un discurso sobre la responsabilidad, etc. etc.

Y de repente, una idea cruzo por mi cabeza, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Alice reír disimuladamente. Me acerqué al oído de mi novio y con la voz más sexy que pude le dije:

-Edward, te propongo un trato.

Él se envaró de repente en su silla, lo que me causó mucha risa, pero me contuve, no quería arruinarlo.

-No hago tratos contigo- dijo con la voz seca y mirando para adelante.

-Pero Eddie, este sí lo tendrás que aceptar… te interesará- dije seductoramente usando el apodo que sabía que el odiaba. Eso captó su atención y finalmente se rindió, me miró y me murmuró al oído:

-¿A ver? Te escucho.

-Yo aceptaré el nombre para el perro si tú aceptas el nombre que tengo para la gata-. Él enarcó una ceja y a mí se me escapó una risa sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación:

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y cuál sería ese nombre?

- Mmm, primero acepta el trato-.

- Ok, lo acepto. ¿Y que nombre es?

- Ya lo verás, amor…- dije en un susurro enigmático…

**Edward POV:**

Nunca pensé que una nueva materia nos iba a causar tantos problemas, hasta que Alice tuvo esa visión que nos cambió la semana a todos.

Ahora estaba aceptando un trato sobre nombres para mascotas que tendría que cuidar por una semana en la que podría estar haciendo otras cosas muchos más interesantes, y para colmo tenía que escuchar la mente de Mike Newton baboseándose con mi novia gracias a la estúpida fraternidad de los perros, ¿lindo día, no?

Y tenía que aguantarme también los pensamientos de mis hermanos que iban desde una Rosalie colérica pensando si podría hacer sopa de sangre de loro, o algo por el estilo y una cartera de plumas, hasta Emmett que estaba más que feliz ya que todos lo habíamos aguantado durante mucho tiempo cuando le agarró la manía de querer una mascota, aunque fuese una tortuga, ya me imaginaba yo cómo terminaría la pobre, siendo Emmett su dueño.

Alice estaba desilusionada con su jerbo, ya que no creía que hubiese mucha ropa para esa especie, aunque lo mejoró saber que a mí y a Bella nos habían tocado animales más "vestibles".

Jasper estaba aliviado, y eso se notaba en su alrededor, ya que los ánimos se habían calmado. Y yo, ya lo había aceptado, tener un gato nunca me habría interesado; además, aunque jamás lo hubiese admitido, los celos de Bella por el tiempo que debería pasar con Jessica, me agradaban, aunque no digo lo mismo por mi parte, ya que los celos me carcomían por dentro al saber que mi novia debería pasar tiempo con ese baboso cerdo cretino.

Ahora tenía a una irresistible Bella que me hablaba al oído con la voz que sabe que me derrite diciéndome que quería hacer un trato, a lo que primero me negué porque sabía que sus tratos siempre provocaban desgracias, y luego acepte, a pesar de que no conocía su otra parte, que el pulgoso llevase el nombre de Jacob me hacía sentir muy bien, y haría todo lo posible por que se enterara, así deja a mi Bella en paz.

- Ya lo verás, amor…- dijo en un susurro enigmático, y cuando iba a preguntarle de que iba el trato, el director nos hizo callar a todos y dijo:

- Se les entregarán los animales al finalizar el horario de clases. Por favor retírense a sus correspondientes clases ordenadamente-.

Y no tuve tiempo de hablar con Bella porque ella me saludó rápidamente y se fue a Trigonometría mientras yo iba a Educación Física.

El día pasó sin otros sobresaltos. No pude hablar con mi novia hasta Biología, donde le pasé una nota.

_¿Me puedes explicar la razón por la cual Alice está pensando en los nombres y lugar de origen de los inmigrantes que llegaron al país en el año 1876?, ¿Dime de qué va todo esto del trato antes de que me vuelva loco?- _escribí enojado.

Le pasé la nota, ella la leyó y una sonrisita se le formó en cara al tiempo que contestaba:

_Mmm, ¿Qué habrá pasado con el Edward paciente que yo tanto quería?_

Me pasó la nota para que contestara_._

_Basta de juegos Bella por favor me estoy volviendo loco- _escribí y luego la miré con la sonrisa torcida que se que ella tanto ama – Por favor- le susurre al oído.

Dicho esto ella puso los ojos en blanco, me sonrió traviesa y comenzó a escribir:

_Si quieres que yo le ponga de nombre al perro "Jacob", tú tendrás que ponerle el nombre que yo elija a la gata_- y me lo mandó.

Ya me había dicho que sería algo así, y como me había aburrido de las cartitas le dije:

- ¿Y cómo quieres que se llame?

Ella rió y dijo:

-Tanya...

Ahí todo mi ser se congeló, ¿lo decía en serio? No podía ser ese nombre, había pensado en algo como Alice, pero era imposible, Bella se llevaba lo suficientemente bien con ella como para enojarla de ese modo. ¿Esme? Ni hablar. ¿Rosalie? Podría ser aunque no creo que Bella estuviese tan a gusto con el odio que esta le mandaba como para añadirle otro motivo. Pero ¿Tanya? Recuerdo una vez que le mencione que ella me había coqueteado pero me parece haberle dejado en claro que mi amor le pertenecía solamente a ella. (*)

-No te quedes mal Eddie- me susurro ella con voz seductora al oído- ojo por ojo diente por diente- y me guiñó un ojo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

(*) Este fic se sitúa durante Eclipse, por eso lo de Tanya. Aclaro esto porque puede haber confusiones ^^'

_Primero que todo les queríamos agradecer a los reviews que mandaron. Nos motivan muchísimo (:_

_Este cap salió medio cortito pero prometemos que el próximo será mejor (:_

_Cualquier pregunta, duda, crítica, felicitación o por que están aburridos y no tienen otra cosa que hacer, mándenos un review._

_Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo cap!!_


	3. Problemas

_**Acá un nuevo cap! Ojalá les guste. Dejen sus reviews!**_

"_**Todos los personajes humanos y hermosos vampiros son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la loca idea es nuestra, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia"**_

**.................................................................................................................................................**

Bella POV

_-__Tranquilo Eddie- le dije con voz seductora- ojo por ojo, diente por diente._

El se quedó helado en su lugar y de pronto una sonrisita apareció en sus labios.

-Acepto el trato- me dijo bien tranquilo.

-No soy tan tonta- al decir esto me miro arqueando una ceja a lo que yo respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco y proseguí- el trato tiene otra parte, tienes terminantemente prohibido decirle a Jacob que el perro lleva su nombre, ¿de acuer..- Y no pude continuar ya que el profesor se percató de nuestra conversación.

-Cullen, Swan- dijo el profesor mostrándose indiferente- ¿hay algo que quieran compartir con el resto de la clase?

-No, nada- murmuró Edward con voz repentinamente seductora.

-Y usted Swan, ¿tiene algo que quiera decirnos al resto de nosotros?- dijo el profesor al tiempo de que todas las miradas se posaran en mi cosa que logró que me sonrojara bastante.

-No, nada- alcancé a susurrar.

-Lo que pasa es que Bella no se anima a decirle al novio que está feliz porque va a tener que pasar tiempo conmigo- dijo Mike agrandado.

-¡CALLATÉ NEWTON!- dijimos Edward, Jessica y yo a la vez.

-Tranquilos, yo solo intento ayudarte hermosa- murmuró el rubio dirigiéndose directamente hacia mí al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo.

Edward se tensó a mi lado, seguramente acto provocado por los pensamientos de Mike en ese momento. Le acaricié la mano para tranquilizarlo.

-Yo me encargo de él- le susurre a mi novio.

Acto seguido me levanté de mi silla, me acerqué al asiento de Mike y le hablé, o más bien le grité:

-A ver si usas esa cabeza Newton, yo elegí a Edward y me parece que me conozco lo bastante bien como para saber que si él nunca hubiese existido, y doy gracias a dios que si, no te hubiese escogido por más que seas el último hombre en el planeta, así que hazme el favor de dejarme en paz.

Todos y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos, desde el Edward hasta el profesor, sin contar a Mike que entró en shock inmediatamente, se congelaron por mis palabras, nadie esperaba que una chica tímida como yo se animara, frente a toda la clase, a gritarle a un chico, pero la verdad es que él era el que había estado, desde el primer día en que llegue al instituto, persiguiéndome; y aunque ya le había dejado más que claro que no me interesaba, ¿cómo era que aun me seguía molestando?

-Profesor, puede continuar- dije al tiempo que me sentaba en mi lugar como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Emm, si- exclamó el maestro al tiempo que salía de su estado de shock- bueno alumnos, como les decía las partes e la célula eucariota son... - y lo deje de escuchar ya que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía una nota en mi carpeta:

_Cada día me sorprendo más con tus reacciones. Me encanta como le dejaste a Newton sin palabras, no te imaginas lo feliz que estaba cuando te levantaste. El tonto pensó que te le dirigías para darle la razón, pero hiciste justo lo contrario, me fascinas._

Sonreí ante su comentario.

_Sabía que te iba a gustar. Te quiero.._

El resto del día pasó sin otros acontecimientos. Luego de que las miradas, producidas por el incidente de biología se calmaran un poco, algunos chicos como Jessica o Eric me felicitaron.

Por suerte el profesor Vanner no se molestó en avisarle a Charlie mi interrupción en clase. No creo que hubiera servido mucho con él decir la verdad, ya que hubiese exagerado e intentaría asesinar a Newton, aunque llegados al caso de que mi padre se entere preferiría decirle la verdad antes de mentirle.

Había quedado con Edward encontrarme en su Volvo luego de ir a buscar a las mascotas.

Cuando salí de la última clase que se había retrasado, me dirigí al gimnasio para ir a buscar a mi pequeño Jacob. Al entrar me encontré con una fila de veinte alumnos y, más adelante, rodeando lo que me parecía que eran las cajas y jaulas con los animales, había otros treinta más. Luego de veinticinco minutos de fila me encontré con el director, que me miró para luego dirigirse a una lista con los nombres de todos nosotros y la mascota que nos tocaba a cada uno.

-Señorita Swan, su perro está en la caja azul de la esquina derecha del lado más cercano a la puerta de salida. Si tiene algún problema ya sabe que puede encontrar la ayuda que necesita en los libros de cualquier biblioteca.

Seguí las indicaciones del director sin detenerme a mirar, como la mayoría de los alumnos, las distintas especies de animales.

Encontré con facilidad la caja azul que estaba buscando, en el interior había un perro siberiano que no debía de tener más de un año. Era hermoso y raro a la vez. De chiquita me había encantado esta raza y era una de las únicas que me sabía el nombre.

Mi pequeño Jacob tenía ojos negros como el carbón, que mostraban en ese momento lo asustado que estaba, o eso me pareció ya que además estaba recostado con la cola entre las patas y las orejas gachas. Me acerque a él, le acaricié el lomo y este me respondió con un lengüetazo al tiempo en que empezó a mover la cola. Agarré el collar y la correa que estaban al lado de la caja, se las coloqué y lo llevé hacia el aparcamiento donde me esperaba Edward.

Edward POV:

Había quedado en encontrar a Bella en el Volvo a la salida de la escuela luego de ir a buscar a esas malditas mascotas.

Salí temprano de clases y me dirigí inmediatamente a buscar a la gata al gimnasio. Agradezco no tener que hacer fila ya que, gracias a mis encantos vampíricos, la señora Cope me dejo pasar primero. Me indicó rápidamente donde estaba la gata, me dirigí hacia la caja y la agarré sin mirar dispuesto a salir de ahí inmediatamente.

-Hola Edward- dijo Jessica, hasta ahora no me había percatado que me estaba siguiendo

_Tranquila Jess, solo le estas hablando a un chico guapísimo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? _Esa no era la pregunta adecuada.

-Hola Jess- le dije con voz seductora- ¿Qué ocurre?-.

_Me dijo Jess este es el día más feliz de mi vida.. _Concéntrate Jessica.

-Eh, nada, no nada no, si quería de-cir-te que- _tranquila Jess, lárgalo de una-_ Quería decirte que como nuestros gatos son hermanos supongo que nos vamos a tener que ver más seguido- dijo ella atragantándose con las palabras.

-Si, supongo que sí, pasaré por tu casa algún día de estos- exclamé mientras me imaginaba el estallido de celos que tendría Bella cuando se enterase de esto.

-Buenísimo, entonces te espero, pídele a Bella mi teléfono y avísame antes ¿si?-_._

_-_Claro- le susurre al tiempo que me volteaba para ir al auto.

-Adiós- _El día más feliz de mi vida, al fin le hablé a Edward Cullen sin la interrupción de la entrometida de Isabella._

Me rechinaron los dientes ante los pensamientos de Jessica y apuré el paso.

Entré al Volvo, coloqué la caja en el asiento de al lado y puse música ambiente mientras esperaba a Bella, que estaba seguro de que al enterarse de lo que había hecho me mataría.

Luego de diez minutos empiezo a escuchar maullidos provenientes del asiento de al lado, en un principio intente ignorarlo pero luego empezó a volverse insoportable así que coloque la caja entre mis piernas y la abrí.

Alice POV.

Ese día en mi última clase el profesor de Cálculo, no había asistido con lo que, junto con Jasper y los demás alumnos que compartían conmigo esta clase, fuimos los primeros en llegar al gimnasio.

-Buenos días señorita Cope, vengo a buscar a mi preciosa jerbo- le dije a la secretaria. Ya había visto a mi mascota en el momento en que saque el papel de la bolsa, por eso sabía que era hermosa, totalmente blanca con manchas marrón chocolate y negro.

-Si claro Alice- me dijo ella- Debes ir derecho por la pared izquierda, allí encontraras muchas jaulas con jerbos, saca de allí el que te guste.

Seguí las indicaciones de la señora Cope para hasta encontrarme con diez jaulas de jerbos. No me detuve a ver los demás, solo me preocupe en buscar la de mi visión para luego dirigirme a mi Porsche para esperar a Jasper al que había perdido en el camino.

Me quedé observando a mi jerbo hasta encontrar el nombre que encajara con su hermosa cara jerbuina. Ya había visto cual le pondría pero me gustaba darle vueltas al asunto.

-A ver hermosa- le dije. "Esto de hablarle a los jerbos no era síntoma de nada bueno." - ¿Qué nombre le quedaría bien a esa hermosa carita?-. "Ya ok, me estaba volviendo loca." - Eres blanca y tienes manchas marrones y negras: ¡Blanema!- exclamé. "Debería visitar a un psicólogo, esto se me estaba yendo de las manos."

En ese momento llegó Jasper completamente empapado y con una mini pecera en las manos. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas contener una risa, pero no lo logré.

-Jasper- dije entre risas- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Rosalie POV

Estaba de un mal humor horrible. No entendía como me habían obligado a tener contacto con un animal si no era para matarlo. Además de tener en el asiento de atrás un insoportable loro que no dejaba de repetir lo que Emmett me había dicho hace un rato cuando le dije que lo amaba, tenía también al lado una asquerosa tortuga encima de las piernas de mi esposo.

-Emmett, ¿me puedes hacer el favor de sacar a esa asquerosa tortuga de encima de tus piernas?

-¿Quieres estar tú?- me pregunto curioso.

-Que gracioso Emm, no creo que esa tortuga sepa manejar ¿o si?- le dije con tono burlón

-Creo que no, aunque no sabemos ¿probamos?, ponla al volante- me dijo serio

-¿Me estas hablando en serio?- le pregunte incrédula

-Si, ¿por?- dijo dudosamente.

-Ay, ¡eres un idiota!-exclamé hastiada.

"¿Rose, vienes al auto conmigo? Quiero hacer cosas contigo" dijo un objeto parlante repetidor con pico y plumas proveniente del asiento trasero.

-Voy a matar a esa cosa si no se calla- dije enfurecida.

"¿Rose, vienes al auto conmigo? Quiero hacer cosas contigo" volvió a decir el objeto parlante

-Tranquila, yo me voy a poder controlar, no he matado a un humano en años y no voy a dejar que este loro me gane- dije intentando tranquilizarme.

"¿Rose, vienes al auto conmigo? Quiero hacer cosas contigo". Okay, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡LORO DE XXXX TE VOY A MATAR!- grité deshaciéndome del volante y dándome la vuelta para agarrar al objeto parlante repetidor.

-Tranquila Rose, ¡concéntrate en la carretera que chocamos!- gritó Emmett al tiempo que tomaba el volante- ¡Rose frena YA!-.

**..............................................................................................................................................................**

_**Ojalá que les halla gustado el cap de hoy. Fue muy complicado. No conseguíamos inspiración pero por suerte lo logramos. Lamentamos que no salió tan largo como esperábamos pero no queríamos arruinar el suspenso, nos encanta XD**_

_**Mil gracias por sus reviews y no desesperéis, el doctor Cullen va en camino hacia el próximo cap.**_

_**Sigan mandando reviews, los necesitamos para continuar. Si tienen ideas o mejoras para el fic por fa no duden en avisar, necesitamos su opinión :)**_

_**Muchisisimas gracias por leernos!!!**_


End file.
